


Kissing Fate

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Bestiality, First Times, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panther and Wolf takes on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Fate

## Kissing Fate

#### by Fanfic_Addict

Author's website: <http://sarituss.livejournal.com/>  
© The characters belong to Pet Fly Productions, Paramount and UPN. No copyright infringement was intended.  
  
NOT BETA READ! Second Sentinel Story. Native language = Swedish. Have mercy! WARNING!!! Wolf and Panther appearance! Mild Jim/Blair/Wolf/Panther Slash.  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

Kissing Fate  
By Fanfic_Addict 

Jim was on his way home from the police station in his car when he heard a distressed voice from somewhere. 

"Hey man... Hey, MAN! Let go! Leave me alone." 

The man sounded scared and that pushed Jim's detective instincts on overdrive. He headed toward the voice as the complaints got louder, but no matter how far Jim drove he didn't get any closer to the voice. 

"What the hell..." Jim swore and stopped the car, opened the window and leaned out to listen. The voice was gone and he looked around in confusion to try and get a fix on it, but no matter how hard he tried the voice was gone. 

His senses had been acting up for the last couple of weeks now, but he had a fair amount of control so he didn't really worry much. Simon Banks, his captain, had encouraged him to keep on working even though he had some sensory spikes, and Jim thought that that was one of the reasons why he had some control. He hadn't freaked out, but stayed in control and focused. 

But now... Now, they were all spinning out of control to find that voice and Jim had to double over and hide his head between his knees just to shut out all the sounds that assaulted his ears. 

He moaned in agony and tried to start the car, but his fingers felt numb and he couldn't see his keys or anything else for that matter. All senses were gone and he just sat there in the middle of the road while life continued all around him. 

What eventually slapped him out of his numbness was a police officer shaking his shoulder and trying to get his attention. 

"Huh? Wha..?" He said in confusion as the officer let go of him. It was Peters, one of the new guys in the department. 

"Detective Ellison? Are you all right?" Peters asked in a hushed voice with a look of worry. "You didn't answer and--" he stopped with a confused look on his face. 

Jim shook himself mentally and looked at the young man with half a smile. "I'm all right now Peters..." he said with a gruff voice, "I'm just tired and I think I'll just head home now." 

Peters nodded and backed away from the car, "Do that and drive slowly." 

A genuine smile crossed Jim's face, "Yes, mom." Peters laughed and went over to his car with a wave. 

He had gotten along just great with the new officer and Jim was glad that it had been Peters and not some other officer, he wished that Peters would keep his mouth shut about this incident. 

'DAMN!' Jim thought when he started the car, 'how long had I been out of it if someone had time to call the cops, shit!' 

* * *

The trip home went in a haze as Jim's senses continued to spin in and out of control and when he got inside and closed the door behind him he let go and fell to the floor screaming. Lucky he didn't have any neighbors to worry about, because his scream could have woken the dead.

It hurt all over. His skin, his ears and his eyes even though they were closed. The very air hurt him and he moaned none stop. 

He tried to calm down and breath, but the air molecules hurt his throat and his clothes felt like sandpaper against his skin. The last thing he noticed before he passed out was that he was bleeding all over from scratches he had put there, but he hurt too much to care. 

* * *

He woke up slowly and carefully opened his eyes. It was dark inside the loft and outside, it had to be late at night. He slowly sat up and looked down at himself.

There were scratches all over his chest and abdomen from his nails and his head hurt where he had banged it against the floor in agony. His shirt was torn to pieces and his throat felt sore. 

"Jeez..." he croaked and tried to stand, but the room swayed and he sat down again, slowly. He was so thirsty, but there was no way he would be able to move over to the sink and pore himself some water. 

Just the thought of anything sliding down his throat made his head spin and he had to lay down on the floor again. His senses were still spinning in and out, but they didn't hurt as much anymore. For that Jim was grateful and he took a deep breath and let sleep take over. 

* * *

The next time he woke the sun was streaming in through the windows and he hissed from the spike of pain that went through his skull. He tried to open them again, but decided against it when the pain got worse.

'What the hell is happening to me?' He cried out in his head and moaned when he felt the need for water getting almost unbearable, but his limbs wouldn't move. He almost panicked when he noticed that a big black panther sat on his chest and a wolf lay over his legs. 

"Um..." it came out as a croak and he cleared his throat, "Nice Kitty, don't eat me..." It came out as a whisper, but the animals turned their attention to his face and the panther laid down comfortably on his chest and started licking his face while the wolf started to lick his legs. 

'What the fuck!?' Jim thought and tried to move the animals, but they were to heavy for him to shift. His body started to scream for him to move, to protect himself from these dangerous animals, but he fought back and soon had himself under control again. 

The animals hadn't made any threatening moves yet. They just kept on grooming him. 'Grooming? What am I, their baby?' But when he thought that a vision of him being groomed as a boy came to mind and he gasped. 

"I've met you two before," he said with a small voice and the wolf yipped happily before it continuing. 

He finally found his voice and said, "Why are you here?" 

This time the panther answered him with a growl that clearly meant, 'Shut up!', and he shut up. Sure, if they wanted to groom him, who was he to say anything. 

The animals continued for a good while before the wolf whined long and loudly. The panther stopped when it heard the whining and turned its head towards the wolf. Jim watched with a bemused smile when he saw the panther give the wolf a look that said, 'what!?', with a irritated scowl to follow. 

The wolf was clearly displeased with something and started to move restlessly over Jim's legs. He couldn't see the animal, but he just knew that it had to use the bathroom. 'Oh great', Jim thought with a sigh and tried to move the animals again. 

"Hey guys, it's not that I don't appreciate the grooming and all, but I need to go to the bathroom too so..." he stopped and looked at the panther. With a heavy sigh the panther stood and moved to sit at his side while the wolf yipped happily and ran toward the front door and straight through it. 

Jim stared at the door where the wolf had disappeared and just shook his head, he was probably going crazy, no other explanation. 

* * *

When he came back out from the bathroom, the wolf was back and was 'playing catch the tail' while the panther watched it with a bemused smile.

'Can cats smile?' Jim thought and headed for the fridge with his bottled water, he was really thirsty. He closed his eyes and took long gulps of water until he heard a whining sound from his feet. 

He looked down and saw the wolf lying at his feet, looking at his water bottle. The detective was also surprised to notice that the whining sound didn't hurt his ears. That the animals didn't hurt his senses in any way. 

"Thirsty?" he smiled and the wolf jumped to his pawns and started licking his hand. "Okay, okay I get it." And with a laugh he took out a big bowl and filled it with cold water and put it on the floor. "There you go." 

The wolf started drinking with enthusiasm, and Jim then looked over at the panther and saw that the big cat was grooming himself, totally focused and didn't seem bothered in any way. Jim slowly went over to the big cat and sat down in front of it. 

"I've met you two before." It was a statement not a question and the panther stopped grooming itself and with a yawn it nodded and looked at Jim with a soul-searching look. 

"Eum, okay." Jim cleared his throat, "And why are you guys here?" 

The panther just looked at him this time and he thought back to that one time as a boy, being groomed by the panther and wolf. He closed his eyes and the memories came back as clear as if he'd met the animals yesterday. 

The school trip had gone well until his senses had acted up. 'What the hell?' But the memory was clear and he let that go. He had been going down a small path with his friends when he had lost his footing and tumbled down the hill. His classmates and screamed and that had just made his head hurt more. So he had laid there at the bottom of the hill with a hurt ankle and some minor scratch and bruises when the panther and wolf had come to him. 

First he had been scared and tried to get away, but he soon understood that they didn't want to eat him and then they had started grooming him just like now and his scratches and bruises had disappeared. He had been amazed and tried to talk to the animals, but they had just smiled at him and later disappeared when his teachers had found him. 

Jim opened his eyes and looked at the panther, "You two came because I was hurt?" he asked and the panther nodded and nuzzled his chest. The detective looked at his chest and saw that the scratches were gone. 

"Eum, thanks." Jim said awkwardly and smiled. The panther just huffed out a laugh or something and then the wolf joined them. 

"So, are you guys going to stick around or what?" Jim asked after awhile of petting the wolf. When the panther purred and the wolf yipped happily Jim just smiled and scratched the wolf behind its ears. "Okay then, make yourself at home, but no hair in the furniture, you hear?" 

When he turned back to look down at the wolf he saw a man's face and he gasped in surprise, but when he blinked to get a better look the face was gone and the wolf was looking at him with a smile in his eyes. 

"Who, what, how?" he stammered and the wolf licked his face. "Who was that man?" he asked when the panther sat up in front of him and stared at him with a serious expression. 

"Please tell me?" he begged, but the panther was quiet and the wolf just kept on licking his face. 

"Okay, fine." He said after a while and stood, "Don't tell me, it's not like I care either way..." but when he said that a pang of pain went through his head and he gasped in pain. When the pain subsided and he could breath again he looked around himself and tried to make sense of it all, but he couldn't. 

He then saw the time and swore. It was ten to nine and he was due at the station in ten minutes. The detective quickly got some fresh clothes on and put on his gun, took his keys and jacket and was out the door before he remembered the animals. 

He turned and looked at the animals, "You coming?" and when he said that the wolf yipped and ran to him with its tongue lolling out of its mouth. The panther huffed a little and with much more dignity followed the wolf out the door. 

Jim looked at the panther and laughed. He then questioned the decision to take the animals with him to work. "I hope to God than no one but me can see you guys." He said and the panther growled an affirmative. "Good." 

* * *

The people at the station didn't comment on the animals and Jim could relax some. He really didn't know how he was going to explain the animals to anyone. Hell, he didn't even know how he could explain them to himself.

At Simon's door he paused and said quietly to the animals, "Behave." The wolf yipped happily and the panther just stared at him. "Okay, okay. I know no one else can see you, but just don't do anything either way, okay?" The panther actually looked insulted and just huffed a little before it turned and walked to Jim's desk, the wolf at its heals. Jim took a deep breath and knocked. 

"Come in!" Simon bellowed and Jim winced at the loud voice and was surprised when he felt the wolf stroke itself against him. The sounds dimmed and he could think again. 

"Thanks," He said to the wolf and scratched behind its ears before he opened the door and walked into the captains office. 

"Ah Ellison, I was wondering when you would grace us with your presence." The captain said with sarcasm and puffed on his cigar. 

"Um, yeah, sorry about that sir." Jim said and stood at attention in front of the captain's desk, "I overslept." He explained. 

"Hmm, oh well, it's all right detective, but I need you on this new case and I was going to debrief you about it, but I have to be at the major's office in ten minutes so you have to read the file instead." Simon said and handed the detective the folder. 

"That's all right sir," Jim said and took the folder, "I'll get right on in." And with that he left the captain's office and went to his desk. There the panther was lying at his desk with a satisfied look while the wolf was sitting at the floor whining at the panther. Jim just sighed and pushed the panther of his desk with a powerful shove, which made the panther yowl in displeasure before it his the floor with a thud. 

Luckily it landed on its feet and looked at Jim with a dark look. "Hey, don't look at me," Was all Jim said before he sat down at his desk and started reading the folder. The panther growled at him and the wolf before sitting down with a displeased huff. The wolf though was having a blast and was running around in the bullpen sniffing and looking at everyting. 

The folder contained a missing person rapport and a photo of a young man with curly... 'What the hell?' It was the young man that the wolf had been for a second this morning. 'What was going on?' 

The rapport said that a student over at Rainer University had filed a missing person rapport just this morning when their teacher failed to show up and didn't answer his cell- or home phone. The teacher never missed his classes and that was the reason for the police involvement, but why had this case been given to Major Crimes? And him? 

He continued to read and soon he understood the reason for the Major Crimes involvement. The teacher was very popular and even the major wanted the teacher found as soon as possible. Jim could only sigh at that and then started to gather his things and head out. He would start at the University and then work his way from there. The teacher was probably shacked up somewhere and had probably just forgot that he had a class to teach, but then Jim saw the face again and he had to change his mind. No that didn't sound right. The reason why he knew that was beyond him and he scowled in disgust. Couldn't his life just be simple for once. 

When he went to the elevator the panther and wolf was at his heals and he smiled a little at that. "So you guys are coming with me, huh?" he whispered when he saw Megan Connor, Henry Brown and Brian Rafe walk past him with a greeting. He waved back and entered the elevator, but before the doors closed he heard Rafe say: 

"What's up whit Ellison, I haven't seen him smile that much in years--" and then the doors closed and the detective couldn't hear anymore because his hearing was down to normal thanks to a wet nose against his hand. 

"Thanks buddy." He ruffled the fur on the wolf's head and smiled at the panther. He couldn't understand why the animals were able to keep his senses under control, but he was grateful and didn't want to question the fact that he now could function normally. 

* * *

The interviews at the University went smooth and he soon had a home address and all the information he needed to start. The students couldn't tell him much about the professor, but the detective just nodded and thanked them for calling it in.

He now stood in the long corridor outside the teacher's office and debating if he should check it out or not. The choice was taken from him by the wolf who pushed him towards the door and whined for him to open it. "Why don't you just walk through the door like you did at my place," Jim said with a smile, but the wolf just kept on pushing. "Okay, okay. I'll go in, jeez." 

The detective opened the door with the key the chancellor had given him. When the door was open he caught the sense of a scent that made his legs wobble and he quickly had to close the door behind him and lean against it not to fall to the floor. 

"Why am I reacting like this?" he asked no one in particular, but the panther smiled a tooth showing smile and sat down in front of the desk while the wolf was pushing at the detective to move. "All right, all right, keep your pants on." He said with a huff. 

'Who said anything of keeping them on?' Jim heard someone say with a laugh and spun around to see who it was, but no one was in the office or close by. Jeez, another weird thing to add to his list, Jim thought and sat down in the chair behind the desk. 

The scent was still there and he took a deep breath and almost lost himself in the fragrance of the man. 'I could sit here and scent this man all day if I had to, it's so comforting'. The panther purred and Jim looked over at it. He could see that the panther was scenting the air too. 

"What is this scent?" Jim asked, but the panther just purred and closed its eyes. The wolf had other ideas and was looking at the desk, whining and looking for something. When the wolf found it he yipped and held a note between his teeth. Jim took it and read: 

Bookstore  
"Sentinels of Paraguay"  
$95 

Jim didn't get it, but apparently the wolf wanted him to know this so he red the note and looked at the wolf, "So now what? Anything else you want to tell me?" When the animals just looked at him he sighed and stood. "Lets get out of here, we'll check his place first." 

* * *

Sandburg's place was nothing like he could have imagined. It was a warehouse, and no matter what people said to make him believe that it was a home, he just couldn't believe it. He knocked on the door, but no answer. He checked with his hearing, but nothing.

The rest of the day was spent in this fashion, checking out places where the teacher liked to hang out and even some of his friends' places, but no one had seen the man and it was starting to get on the detectives nerves. The wolf kept close the whole time and licked his hand and stroked itself against him if his senses spun out of control. 

'My own personal bodyguard'. Jim mused and went back to the car for the nth time. The teacher had vanished from the face of the earth and it was giving Jim a headache. A big one. The last thing he could do before giving up for now was to try and call the teacher. 'Sandburg, Blair Sandburg'. He corrected himself and called. 

No one answered and when the voicemail said: "This is Blair Sandburg's phone. He can't answer at the moment, but if you leave a message and number he will call you back." Jim almost dropped the phone and stared at it in shock. It was the same voice as the one he had heard yesterday. The one that had sounded distressed and scared and Jim almost wanted to scream in rage. 

The animals seemed to understand and the wolf whined softly and put its head in his lap. He scratched it behind its ears and when he had calmed down enough to drive he went straight to the place where he had lost the voice the night before. The detective was in control again and he let his hearing and nose scan the area for something that could lead him to the professor. But nothing came to him and he growled in frustration. 

The panther then started growling and its fur stood on end. It was staring at something just beyond Jim's range of sight and he went over to the panther and saw it. It was a backpack, which had that scent all over it, the scent that he now connected with Sandburg. But why hadn't he scented it? The answer came to him when he got nearer and he had to clamp his hand over his mouth not to gag. 

The backpack was lying just beside a garbage container and the smell from the container would have kept him from scenting the backpack. Lucky him that the panther had seen it. He lifted the backpack from the ground and hurried away from the container and the small alley. 

Okay, if the backpack had been here since yesterday it meant that Blair had been here yesterday and that Jim probably had missed him by seconds. He hissed angrily and the panther agreed with a growl. It was the wolf's nose at his wrist that got him to focus again through his anger. 

"Okay, what now?" he said out loud and got into the car with the animals at his heals. "His backpack is here, but where the hell is this Sandburg?" The panther growled and the wolf whined softly. 

He almost jumped out of his skin when he got a call. There was a hostage situation just outside town and all available units should get there as soon as possible. Jim held his breath, 'could it be Sandburg?' 

* * *

He arrived just as Simon Banks did and they joined up at the SWAT teams' car. "Good that you're here Jim," the captain said and Jim just waited for him to continue. "It seems like our missing teacher is in that warehouse with his captors. Somehow he managed to call the police without the captors noticing, but unfortunately," the captain scowled, "The uniformed officers blew our advantage by arriving with their sirens on and now we got a hostage situation."

Jim listened to the captain and tried to assess the situation, "That was just plain stupid." He commented on the officers. 

"Hrumph, yes!" Banks said and looked at the officers in question, "I think traffic duty for a while will make them follow procedure in the future." The last he said with a grin and Jim nodded. The detective had all his senses focused on the building and with the wolf's help he managed to pinpoint exactly where the teacher was. 

"He's at the back..." Jim said with a hushed voice to the captain and Banks nodded and went to give orders to the SWAT team. 

Jim just stood and listened to the teacher's unsteady voice as he tried to talk his captors into letting him go, but they just laughed at him and hit him over the face. At that point Jim was growling low in his chest and the panther was doing the same, only the calming presence of the wolf could keep Jim focused on the voice and the going ons around the warehouse. 

* * *

After a couple of tiring hours of negotiating and talking the captors had had enough and was now threatening with killing themselves and their hostage. Jim heard someone crock the hammer of a gun and he shouted into his earpiece that all units should move in and before anyone knew what was happening Jim had kicked the backdoor in and had taken out two of the three captors.

The last one had had time to react and stood behind the scared teacher with a gun at his head. "Drop your weapon detective," The man said in a deadly voice and Jim did as he was told. Then they heard the SWAT team move in and the man yelled, "One step closer and I'll blow his brain out!!" 

Everyone stopped. 

Jim kept breathing in slow and calming breaths and his gaze never left the scared man's. He had his senses under control thanks to the warm and comforting presence of the wolf that was standing so close to him. The panther on the other hand went over to the teacher and sat down beside the man. 

Blair Sandburg just looked back at Jim, but when the panther sat down beside him he gasped in horror but didn't move. Jim just smiled a reassuring smile and said in a low and calm voice, "You can see them too, can't you?" and when Blair nodded Jim continued, "Just stay calm and everything will be just fine." The smaller man nodded and Jim relaxed his muscles a little. 

"Shut up!!" the captor shouted towards Jim, "No talking or I'll kill him!" 

Jim nodded. "All right, take it easy," Jim said in a calm voice and the captor glared at him. "I'm just going to back away and I'll keep my hand where you can see them, all right?" The captor nodded and the detective held up his hands and backed away. "I just want to know what you want, okay? Just tell me what you want." 

The captor looked at the detective for a long while before answering, "I want the SWAT team out of here and no one in the vicinity when I'm coming out. I also want a car and a free passage or I'll kill this teacher." 

Jim nodded and gave the instructions through his headset, "It's taken care of. See they're leaving." Jim pointed over his shoulder at the SWAT team and the other detectives leaving. Everyone except Jim and captain Banks. 

"What's he doing here!?" the captor shouted and pointed the gun at the captain. "No one in the vicinity I said!" Jim nodded, but neither he nor the captain moved an inch. "What are you trying to do detective, do you want me to kill this man?" 

Jim shook his head and just continued to look at the teacher, "No I don't want you to kill him, but I'm not so stupid that I'll be in here without backup and nothing you say or do is gonna change that. Now why don't you just calm down and lower that gun. No one is going to move." 

The captor just looked at the police officers before he burst out laughing, "I can't believe you!" he said and pointed the gun at the detectives chest, "Noting is between you and one of my bullets and you act like you have this under control, like this is just some walk in the park." 

But Jim wasn't listening, he was focusing all his senses on the smaller man and the younger man only had eyes for the detective. It was as if they had left this awful place and was now all alone somewhere else, only they existed and Jim's senses were so full of Sandburg that he could taste the other man with his hearing and hear him with his sight. 

Blair was in no better shape as he was drowning in the bigger man's eyes. It was if the detective could see straight through him all the way down to his soul. He had never experienced something like this before and the panther and wolf just made him even more certain that this was his destiny. This was where he was supposed to be, where he belonged. 

They snapped out of their little world when the captor shouted something and pulled the trigger. The bullet left the gun and before either of them could react the bullet tore into the detective's chest and he fell to the ground with a thud. Blair screamed so loud with so much pain that the blood in everyone's veins turned to ice. 

Banks had fired at the same time as the captor and the man fell to the ground behind Blair, but the teacher hadn't noticed. He just wanted to get to the detective, and when he was freed from the captor he jumped up and rushed to the detective, but strong arms held him at bay. 

"No! No! NO! Let go of me, he needs my help! Let. Me. Go." But the arms wouldn't let him free and he screamed out in rage. "You don't understand, he's in pain. He needs me!!" And when Blair saw the paramedics take Jim away, he started kicking and screaming. "Let me go! Let me go!" 

* * *

Jim woke up in a hospital and he moaned in agony and tried to raise his hands to block out all the hurting sounds, but he couldn't move and then he opened his eyes to see why, but that was a big mistake and he closed them as pain made him blind.

The animals were nowhere near and he moaned again. He really needed their calming presence right now, but no matter how hard he wished for them to appear they didn't. The detective tried to keep his angry and hurt cries from coming out, but he didn't quite make it and within minutes a doctor and a nurse were holding him down and giving him something that made him loose consciousness. 

* * *

The next time he woke he didn't open his eyes but scanned his immediate surroundings with his hearing, but noting came to him. He couldn't hear anything. His senses were numb again and it felt like he was floating on clouds.

He cried out in fear and tried to get some reaction from his senses, but noting happened. He didn't even hear his own scream, if he had managed to scream at all. It was hard to tell. He couldn't feel his throat. 

After a while he tried to open his eyes, it worked but he couldn't see anything. It was pitch black all around him and he tried to breath calmly, but his heartbeat was way of the chart and he could feel himself panic. 

His heartbeat started to thump in his chest his breathing became shallow and fast, he started to shiver all over and no matter what he did he couldn't calm down. Not even when he felt someone's hands on his arms trying to sooth him. He tried to talk, but his throat was so tight it was a miracle that air made it through. 

Then he felt it. 

The warm presence of the wolf and the strong presence of the panther and he could feel his body relaxing. He started to cry quietly and small choked sobs made it out through his throat. 

The wolf was licking his face and the panther was licking his chest and Jim tried to smile. He could feel, more than hear the wolf's unhappy whining and the panther's quiet growling. He wanted to pet the wolf and stroke its soft fur, but his arm was held fast by something and he couldn't move them one inch. 

"Let me..." he croaked, but couldn't finish the sentence. He tried to hear, see, feel anything, but still nothing, just the presence of the animals. After a while he lost consciousness again and this time he wasn't afraid. 

* * *

Blair sat at the detective's side and tried to breath calmly, but no matter what he did his heart just kept on beating to fast. The quiet crying the detective had done when he had felt the animals' presence made Blair's inside ache. To be so relieved that even crying didn't come easy must hurt, a lot. Blair had tried to calm the detective when he had noticed the distressed signs, but noting had worked. It wasn't until he had wished the animals were here that the detective had calmed down enough not to hurt himself.

Blair wondered why he was even here, it seamed like the animals hand the situation under control, but when he thought that the panther growled at him and hissed angrily. Blair backed away and held up his hands, "Oh-kay, man. I won't leave." 

The panther growled some more, but when Blair didn't move it jumped of the bed and started to head butt Blair in the direction of the detective. "What, you want me to be near." And when the panther purred Blair smiled, "Okay, I can do that." 

Blair sat down on the hospital bed and took the detectives hand in his. The restrains held the hands down, but he loosened them and started to bring the circulation back to the cold hands. 

"Shh, I just want to help you..." Blair said in a quiet voice when he noticed that the detective had once again regained consciousness, "I'm just trying to get the circulation back to your hands." 

The big body under Blair's hands relaxed and he took a deep breath. "I'm Blair Sandburg and I just wanted to thank you for saving my life." He continued to stroke those big slender hands. "I was so scared when they grabbed me of the street and took me away to God knows where." Blair swallowed and continued, "And then you showed up like a gift from above and just took control over the whole situation. You were so cool and calm, I felt so safe. My muscles just relaxed and I was in control too. Calm, collected and clear headed and that was just wild, man." 

The detective made a mewling sound in his throat and Blair kissed his palm. "I'm all right, I'm not hurt. You saved me." The body on the bed made a restless move and Blair smiled. "Just open your eyes and look for yourself." But the detective shook his head. "No?" Blair asked confused and the detective shuddered. 

"hurts..." Jim croaked and Blair nodded. 

"It's okay, I have turned off all the lamps and there is no one except you and me in the room. Well, if you don't count the wolf and panther of course." He chuckled and the detective stroked his chin. 

"okay..." the detective whispered and opened his eyes one millimeter at a time and then his eyes were open all. He made a distressed sound in his throat, "can't see..." 

Blair continued to stoke the detective's hand. "It's okay..." he reassured, but didn't know what to do, "Can you tell me..." he stopped, he didn't really know what to say. The first thing that had come to mind when the detective had complained about lights and that he hurt all over was that Jim was his holy grail, but what were the odds of that. Blair just knew that this man was his other half, is soul mate. 

The detective on the other hand seemed to know what Blair had asked and cleared his throat, "senses all over the place..." 

Blair smacked his forehead and laid some ice chips on the detectives tongue, "There you go. And all right... Your senses are all-- what?" he stared at the detective in shock. 'A Sentinel! A Real Sentinel. Unbelievable. He had been right.' 

"my senses is all over the place, but they are a bit calmer now that the animals are nearby..." the detectives voice was weak and somewhat more clam than before. Blair winced when the detective said those words, but quickly took a deep breath and tried to smile. 

"I'm glad that you are feeling better detective." He said with a false cheer. 

Jim scowled and tried to see the younger man so close to him, "Jim, my name's Jim." 

"Okay Jim, I'm glad you are alive and well, I was so scared when you fell to the ground. They wouldn't let me near." Blair shocked on the words and squeezed Jim's hand, "They held me back and it took two days for them to let me come over here to see you." 

"What happened after I got shot?" Jim asked and squeezed back. He could hear that Blair was upset about something, but he was too tired to figure out what. 

"Captain Banks shot the last..." Blair took a deep breath and stroked his chin against Jim's hand. The wolf was still licking Jim and the panther was lying on Jim's side warming him, Jim felt safe and warm. "... Man and then the paramedics took you to the hospital." 

Jim shook his head, "Not me... You. What happened to you?" 

Blair smiled a genuine smile and kissed Jim's hand, "They took me to the station and that was so not cool. I don't really like police stations, but it was fascinating seeing all that close society jazz up close, and your captain. He's way cool, man!" 

'Didn't like police stations huh?' Jim laughed a little and smiled up at the enthusiastic man, he could now see Blair but he choose not to say anything just now. He wanted to enjoy this moment some more, to be able just to study the fascinating man in front of him. While Blair continued to talk about his stay at the police station and the days after that, Jim just listened to the voice, soothed by the words. How could this man, with this fantastic voice, mean so much to him in such short amount of time. 

He didn't even know anything about the man. Okay, that wasn't totally true. He had got to know quite a bit from his search, but that wasn't what he meant, or was it? 

The panther just growled at him and nudged him closer to Blair, and the wolf yipped happily and nudged Blair closer to Jim. Blair stopped talking when he noticed this and Jim had to smile. 

"I think they want to tell us something, Chief." Jim smiled and he saw the moment Blair noticed that he could see again. "Hi there, you look tired," He continued after a while and Blair just beamed at him and Jim could feel his inside melt. 

"I'm fine now. No need to worry. I was just worried about you. I had to see that you were all right. Lucky you, the bullet just went straight through and didn't hit any major organs." Blair shuddered and laid his hand over Jim's bandage, "I could have lost you before I even got to know you. That would have been more than sad. You're the yin to my yang, man." 

Jim had to swallow a lump in his throat before he answered, "So, I'm the yin huh?" Blair smiled. They looked at each other a long time and then started laughing. 

"You do know that we're sounding like a bad movie or something here, Chief." Jim said with a smile. 

"Absolutely, wouldn't have it any other way, Jim. I'm not going to be embarrassed over something that I just know I'm not going to regret." Blair bent closer and was just about to kiss Jim when the wolf licked Jim's lips instead and the older man sputtered in disgust. 

"What the hell?" 

Blair looked at the wolf with a questioning look, but the wolf just looked back and continued grooming Jim's face. The panther chose that moment to jump down from the bed and start to push Blair towards the door. 

"Hey! Heeeeey! What are you doing?" Blair complained all the way to the door, but the panther wouldn't let him go back to Jim and now the wolf joined them and helped the panther push Blair outside. 

"Blair?" Jim sounded as confused as Blair did and they just looked at each other. 

"I have no idea, Jim. I mean, come on you guys, I just want to kiss the man. -- Nice panther... Don't bite the poor teacher okay? Eum, you too, nice wolf. Heeeeey!" and with that they were out in the corridor and Jim could hear them disappearing down the corridor. 

Jim just stared after them and tried to listen in as far as he could, but it soon got too much and he had to pull back. The animals had behaved strange from the moment they were about to kiss each other, why? Didn't they want him and Blair to be together? Wasn't that what they had been working for all along. He went back to sleep with a pounding headache and an uneasy feeling in his gut. 

* * *

A month later Jim was back home and sitting on his couch, drinking a cold beer. He hadn't heard a word from Blair since that day at the hospital and the silence had hurt him bad. He could feel this heavy weight in his chest that just wouldn't go away.

Simon and he had tried to contact the teacher, but none of them had been able to get a hold of Blair. It was like he had disappeared from the face of the earth, again! Jim wanted to scream. The long recovery period, boosted by an infection and some rehab, had done nothing to cheer him up. 

And here he was now. Alone. Watching the rain hit his windows. He hadn't been able to sleep lately and he was bone tired. 

After a while though he relaxed a little and thought about the young man that had turned his world upside down. Now his senses were back to normal, no acting up or sensory spikes, but Jim's feelings were all over the map. Jim knew that he should have told Blair the truth at hospital about the calming effect he had over Jim's senses, and not some obfuscation about the animals. Blair had taken his heart and soul at that warehouse and Jim was afraid that he would never get them back. 

He was in love with Blair. Plain and simple. No denying the facts. Straight out in clear letters. He -- Jim Ellison -- Loved a man -- Blair Sandburg -- and wasn't bothered about it. Hell, he wasn't queer or anything, but Jim just knew that this love was something else. Something deeper. Something more than just them, together. Like destiny, not that Jim really believed in that crap, but for this he could make an exception. 

From moment one, when he had heard Blair in the street, their lives had blended together and now Jim couldn't stop thinking about the man. About what would come next and about the absence of said destiny. The hurt tore through his chest once again and he gasped in pain. He just wanted Blair to be here. Near and bubbling with energy like last time. That calm and sweet voice talking to him. 

'Jim?' 

The detective shot up from the couch and looked around. That was Blair's voice... his scent. He followed the scent towards the storage room under his stair. 'What the hell?' 

Inside he could see nothing and the scent was suddenly gone. He winced in pain and walked back to the living room. He was crazy, no other word for it. He was loosing it, right here, right now. He tossed the beer bottle towards the wall, but didn't hear it shatter. 

'Don't freak man, just calm down. You're not crazy. Just listen.' 

Jim cried out and held his hands over his ears, "Stop, please stop." He pleaded and tried to shut out the luring voice of the man he loved. The pain of finding out that this was just some weird dream or his imagination was too much for him to take. "Please, just leave me alone..." he continued in a small voice, "I don't understand why you left and stayed away, but I promise I wont hold that against you, just please don't make it worse and haunt he like this." 

'Jim man, come on. Would I do something like that?' the beloved voice continued, 'Oh well, I guess you wouldn't know, but I promise that this is very real and that I'm not haunting you.' 

Jim opened his eyes and looked around for the source of the voice, but he couldn't find any. It was like Blair was talking straight into his head. He cleared his throat and tried to sound normal, but his voice came out haunted and shaky, "I hate to tell you this Chief, but you're scaring the hell out of me." 

The voice chuckled, 'Yeah, I can understand that, but you gotta hear me out Jim. It's important.' When Jim didn't say anything Blair continued, 'I'm in South America man. Can you believe that, I'm in the land of my studies. The place I've always wanted to visit, to explore and understand. I'm currently living with the Chopec, and man, it's way cool. There is this man here, named Incacha and he's a Shaman! A Shaman, Jim! I'm like way in over my head here, but he keeps telling me that I'm a Shaman too and that I will meet my Sentinel soon. And do you know what the most amazing part is--' 

Jim interrupted with an amused voice, "Except you talking to me from somewhere in South America?" 

Blair laugh came through loud and clear, 'Yeah man, except that.' Blair paused and Jim had to smile, "What Chief?" 

'You're Enqueri!!!' 

Jim just stared up at the night sky through his balcony windows. He couldn't see anything because of the rain, but he looked anyway. He had no idea how he was supposed to answer Blair's excitement, but he didn't have to wait long for Blair to continue. 

'Jim, don't you understand!? -- pause -- Stupid question... Okay, let me explain. You are a Sentinel, man, a person with hyperactive senses or a walking and talking crime lab with organic surveillance equipment. With me so far? Good! And these Sentinels protect their tribes or cities, depending where you live, with this sidekick, partner or whatever. And I'm that partner! I really am your yang!' 

Jim didn't quite get it yet, but didn't interrupt Blair little lecture. He was actually quite enjoying himself. Hearing that beloved voice, so excited and full of quiet wonder and amazement. He didn't even react to the fact that he could hear Blair and speak to him even though they were hundreds of miles apart. 

'... And this sidekick would usually be someone from the tribe that followed the Sentinel and helped him with the senses. This is all destiny man! I've been dreaming about a wolf and panther since I can remember. And suddenly you're there with them in tow, and I gotta tell you that that was so cool. I could just feel our lives merge and all that mumbo jumbo that you probably don't believe in. -- pause -- Sorry, I'm loosing the topic here. Anyway, the panther and wolf would show me all these visions and one day they showed me this man, a soldier, trapped in the jungle. And it was you Jim, Enqueri, the man who got stranded in Peru for eighteen months, living with the Chopec.' 

Jim choked on the air and had to cough for a long while before answering, "I didn't remember Chief... I just -- jeez... It's all coming back now." 

He could feel Blair's warming presence behind him, but didn't dare turn around if it was just his imagination. 'I know, it's all right Jim. Just take some deep breaths and listen to my voice. I know what you went through, I've seen it all in my visions, and even though I can't feel what you felt I understand. You were reborn here as a Sentinel and now you have to come back. Come to me...' Blair's voice faded away and Jim almost shouted in frustration, but stopped himself. He now had a goal and he would follow it to the end. 

He had to get to Blair. His other half. 

* * *

One week later he stepped of the plane in Lima, Peru. After long days of wrapping up cases or reassign them and trying to convince his captain that he had to go. Simon had finally agreed when Jim told him all about Blair and the Sentinel stuff. The captain didn't really want to know about it and sent him away with a scowl and a good luck pat on the shoulder.

The air was warm and the detective enjoyed the air playing across his face and the different smells and sounds from all over. One sound though caught his attention and like a moth drawn to the flame he spun around and faced the owner of his heart. 

"Blair..." he said with a smile and the younger man smiled back, a beaming smile that made Jim's inside turn to mush. 

"Jim..." Blair answered with a deep and happy voice before he flung himself at the detective and rained said detective's face with kissed. Jim could hear him mumbling between kisses: "Oh my god. So good, soooo good. I can't believe you're finally here, man. Love you. Love you." 

Jim laughed and pulled the clinging man closer to him so that Blair had to swing his legs around the detective's waist and throw his arms around the detective's neck. "I've missed you so much, Chief..." Jim whispered and kissed Blair's face, but never touching his lips, just like Blair had done to him. He started walking towards the baggage claim area with Blair still in his arms. They received some strange looks, but they didn't notice. 

When they reached the baggage Jim carefully put Blair down on the ground and kissed him one last time on the nose. "Baggage Chief..." he said with an amused smile. 

"Yeah, yeah, right. Baggage. Collect and then leave." Blair said with a dazzled look and just kept on gazing at Jim with a goofy smile. Jim noticed that Blair hair had gotten longer and that the young man had developed a nice tan and some sleek muscles. A shudder of arousal went through Jim and he had to concentrate on his baggage to not grab Blair and bend him over the nearest surface. 

Blair seemed to notice and when they left he kept on rubbing up against Jim whenever he got a chance. 

* * *

They arrived at the Chopec village late the next day, and they were both greeted like long lost friends returning from wherever. The most touching meeting, according to Blair, had to have been between Jim and Incacha.

They had hugged each other and Jim had had tears in his eyes when they finally broke apart and took a long look at each other. Incacha had broken the silence first and had told Jim that he had known that he would be back, Jim had just nodded and with a goofy grin laughed so long and hard that Blair had had to interfere and calm the detective down. 

"You can't screw with fate." The detective had laughed and Blair had only nodded and agreed. 

Now though they were sitting in front of a blazing fire, eating a filling meal and listening to the stories told by the elders. It was cozy and warm and Jim soon found himself dosing off. Blair noticed this and excused them from the circle of men and women. The Chopec had just smiled and waved them off towards their own little hut, given to them by Incacha. 

* * *

That night Jim found himself dreaming about panthers and wolves and a big temple with writing so old that Jim had to gasp in awe. Amazingly enough he could read the writing, but when he tried to understand the carvings meanings just slipped through his fingers.

* * *

The next morning Incacha told them to prepare for a journey and Blair jumped around, talking, packing and beaming. Jim had to smile at the sight and when he looked around he could see that many of the Chopec also watched the enthusiastic man. Some were shaking their head in amusement while others were looking at him with lust. Jim growled at that and that caught Blair's attention.

"Hey man, take it easy. Don't growl at the people providing you with food, water and a bed, that's not polite..." Blair said with some worry, but Jim just kept on glaring at the women -- and men -- that wanted to eat his... yeah, his... Blair alive. Jim put a protective arm around Blair's shoulders and told them with a look that Blair was taken. Blair soon got the idea what Jim was doing and had to laugh. 

"Oh man, are you protecting my honor here, I'm like so touched." 

"Fuck you, Chief." Jim said without heat and Blair just laughed harder. 

After a while Blair calmed down, "It's okay, they haven't really done anything while I was here. I never really noticed the attention actually," Jim had to raise a eyebrow at that, but Blair just shook his head, "No, serious man. I was so caught up in my Shaman studies and longing for you that I didn't notice." Jim smiled a 'cat got the cream' smile at that and together with Incacha they headed out into the jungle. 

After a while it got too hot for both of them that they had to stop and remove some of their clothes. It ended with Blair and Jim walking along in their shorts and hiking booths. Incacha had just smiled at that and tugged at his loincloth. Jim and Blair had looked at him with envy and then they all started laughing. 

* * *

The journey ended in a clearing, like the one in Jim's dream, and they all stood and admired the temple for a long while. It was Blair that finally broke the silence.

"It's so cool! The Temple of Sentinel! I could faint." Jim had to agree, the sight was so breathtaking that fainting probably was a possibility. Incacha pointed at the stair and they started upwards. 

The heavy stone blocking the entrance moved quite easy when Jim pushed and they were soon inside. The carving and writings were all over the walls and Jim had to admire them up close with his Sentinel senses. It was quite a handiwork and he was more than impressed. Blair on the other hand was way beyond impressed; he was hyper with a mouth that ran non-stop about the culture and tales/myths/legends about this temple. 

They hadn't noticed that Incacha had disappeared for a couple of minutes, but when he came back Jim couldn't fail to notice the strong smell of herbs that were coming from a bowl Incacha held in his hands. 

"Drink." Was the only thing he said and Jim took the bowl. When Blair nodded that he should go ahead Jim drank some of the strong smelling liquid. He almost choked when the sharp taste invaded his mouth and senses, but a calming hand from Blair took care of the sensory overload. When that was under control Blair took the bowl and drank some of the liquid and then gave the bowl back to Incacha. 

"Lay down." Incacha pointed towards the stone baths in the middle of the chamber. Not wanting to argue, what was the point, they lay down in the surprisingly warm water and closed their eyes. 

When they opened their eyes to look for Incacha and maybe ask him what would come next they found themselves in a blue tinted jungle, naked. Jim looked around in surprise. 

"I dreamt about this place, just this night." 

"Yeah, same here." 

Jim now looked at Blair and raised his eyebrow in surprise, "You did?" 

Blair nodded and looked around, "I wonder what we're doing here?" 

Jim shrugged and looked around too, "We'll soon find out." And when he said that they could see the wolf and panther heading towards them. "Hi guys!" Jim greeted them and the wolf took some long strides and then jumped the detective so that they both fell to the ground. The wolf started licking him all over his face and he tried to push the animal away. 

"Hey stop, aaaaw maaan..." Jim heard Blair say and looked up to see Blair being groomed by the big panther happily purring and licking him all over. Jim smiled at that and stopped trying to push the wolf away. 

"I missed you too..." Jim said softly to the wolf and the wolf yipped happily and buried its face between Jim's legs. "Eum, buddy, what are you doing?" he asked the wolf when it became apparent that it was trying to burry his head under his genitals. "You want to tell me something here?" Jim continued and turned around when he heard Blair's yelp of surprise. 

The panther had laid down on to of the smaller man and was now happily licking at Blair's genitals. "Oh man... Oh maaaaaaan... yessss..." Blair hissed and lay back on the ground with his eyes closed. Jim didn't like the idea that the panther did that to his Blair so he quickly got up and pushed away the panther. The panther protected, but Jim just glared at it and bent down to lick Blair's genitals himself. 

Blair had watched the fight, but had to throw his head back and howl when Jim took his cock in his mouth. "Don't stop, don't stop... ahh... just like that... beautiful..." Blair groaned and stroked Jim's head. Jim just hummed happily and jumped a little when he felt the wolf's tongue lick at his opening, he didn't really care about that so he just spread his legs wider and continued to suck Blair cock while the wolf was fucking his ass with its tongue. The panther happily licking at Blair nipples. 

When they both were so close the wolf stopped and nudged Jim to let go of Blair, while the panther sat back on its haunches. Jim groaned in displeasure and looked at the animals, "Are you going to run our lives or what? Just let me--" But he was interrupted by a angry hiss from the panther and they glared at each other a long time. It wasn't until Blair stroked his sides that he relaxed and focused his whole being on the man before him on the ground. 

"Jiiiim, I'm so close. Do something, bring me off." Blair whispered and Jim knew just what to do. He kneeled over the smaller man's hips, took Blair's cock in hand and guided it to his opening. When he felt the cock head breach his inner ring he relaxed and sank all the way down on Blair's long and thick cock. It felt so good and Jim howled out in ecstasy when Blair's cock nudged something inside him. 

It felt like Blair was ripping him apart and setting them both on fire. Blair pumped his hips while Jim slowly sank up and down. They continued like this for a long while and Jim could hear every sound, smell every scent, feel every movement, see every tiny thing and taste the very air. He was so wrapped up in the jungle and Blair that he hardly noticed when the wolf scratched his shoulder, leaving a mark. Blair was in a similar state of mind and didn't really notice it either when the panther bit him on the shoulder, leaving a mark too. 

They moved in synch for a long while, not really rushing anything, just feeling and moving together. When the very air tasted like Blair and his senses was spinning out of control he could feel the climax coming, but it was Blair that got him to lose control completely with three words that touched Jim's heart so deep that he cried out in joy, "Blair!!" And came all over Blair's chest. He could feel Blair come at the same time with a shouted, "Jim!!" 

They both fell in a heap on the jungle floor and breathed deep for long moments. It was Jim that broke this comforting silence with his own three words that earned him a radiant Blair smile in return. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms kissing and cuddling close. 

* * *

They woke simultaneously, gasping and sitting up in the big stone baths. They looked at each other and smiled. Yes, they both had experienced the same vision. They could both feel it. It was singing in their veins and if they listened hard enough they could both hear their hearts beat as one.

Incacha spoke, "Sentinel and Shaman are now one." 

The End 

* * *

End 

Kissing Fate by Fanfic_Addict: zazza_fire@hotmail.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
